


Forest of Fate

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment between Glorfindel and Haldir while Haldir is but a babe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenaz/gifts).



> For _kenaz_, who requested a drabble with Haldir and Glorfindel.

The Golden Wood had not changed much since he had last visited Amdir all those years ago. Glorfindel easily navigated the paths, recalled from a memory that seemed as if it was from a lifetime ago. He was near Caras Galadhon, he could tell by the density of the mellryn and the sensation of eyes upon him. Hidden warriors in the trees watched his every move, and he knew he would not have come this far if he was not already expected.

He heard giggling from his right, high and childish, and he wondered why an Elfling would be permitted to wander the woods alone. He crept close to the bush where the sound was located and parted the thick leaves, revealing a tiny Elf crouched low, his eyes wide with surprise, deep blue orbs surrounded by thick lashes.

"You found me!" the child cried out, his face crumpling and fat tears rolled down his plump cheeks.

Glorfindel stared down at the sobbing Elfling in dazed shock, but shook it quickly and picked up the bundle of tears. "Oh, hush now, child," he soothed. "There is no need for tears!"

"Ada says I am as loud as thunderstorm!" the child continued to cry. "I wan'ed to track you like Ada tracks th' Orcs."

"Shh," Glorfindel breathed, wiping the tears from the beautiful face. "You did well for a child. Besides, I am a hero--very hard to track a hero with them knowing."

The child's eyes grew larger still, his little bow of a mouth open in a silent 'O'. "A real hero?"

Glorfindel nodded. "I am Glorfindel of the fallen city of Gondolin. I slew Orcs and Balrogs and all kinds of terrible beasts so that my Queen and her son could flee."

"I am Haldir of Lórien, and I am not a hero," Haldir pouted. He wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's neck, a large yawn escaping his small mouth.

"You have a lifetime to become a hero," Glorfindel whispered, holding Haldir tight to his body and he re-entered the path leading to the main city. The child fit in his arms perfectly, his weight nothing as Glorfindel walked through more trees and brush. Soon, Haldir's sweet breath was a steady, slow rhythm, the child deep in sleep following the tears he had shed. Glorfindel kissed the silken honey locks atop the Elfling's head, a smile crossing his handsome features.

This was a special Elf. An Elf who, even as a child, had captured the reborn Elda's heart. In both his lifetimes, Glorfindel had never know such a quick connection, a certainty that _this_  was the mate of his life.

Haldir tangled a hand in Glorfindel's hair, snuggled closer in his arms, and slept on, his own heart quietly aware of who held him.

The love of his life.

The End


End file.
